


Got Milk?

by KinkyIfYoureNasty



Series: The Wish Association [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Lactation, Mommy Kink, Public Sex, The Wish Association, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyIfYoureNasty/pseuds/KinkyIfYoureNasty
Summary: Dear Rachel,Because of a clerical error, your wish was lost in the system. Please accept our sincerest apologies and we hope your new mom is everything you wanted.Signed,The Wish Association
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: The Wish Association [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a multi-fandom series about wish fulfillment. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. You can contact me directly on Twitter @thesmutastic to leave prompts

Rachel has just finished her packed lunch and goes to pour the remaining liquid from her thermos only to find it empty. She frowns at the discovery. Annoyed that she will have to get cold milk from the cafeteria line, she grabs her belongings and heads toward the beverage stations to grab her milk. She notices the cafe is busier than normal. The line seems to run on forever. She’s almost tempted to just leave the cafeteria, but she has to get her fix. There’s a couple of hours between now and the time she can go back to her dorm room, and she doesn’t want to wait until then for her fix. 

You see Rachel loves milk. It’s almost an addiction. The one thing keeping her from becoming a full vegan. She has it with breakfast, lunch, dinner, and her midnight snack. The alternative stuff could not compare, and she’s tried them all: almond milk, cashew milk, soy milk, and even oat milk. Nothing gave her the same warm-bodied feeling dairy milk has given her. She carries a thermos full of milk with her when she leaves her dorm room to keep the cravings down, but she goes through it pretty fast. If she’s watching how much she drinks she can make it through her afternoon class without needing to stop home for a fill-up. Unfortunately, today is not one of those days. She will have to buy a pint of milk from the cafeteria, it will last her through her last class. She hates that it will be cold but she knows she has to work with what she has. 

Making her way to the end of the line, milk in hand, she’s ready to check out. Checking her watch she realizes she has 20 minutes before she needs to be at her next class which is across campus. If she makes it through this line quickly enough she can get there right before the professor walks in. Five minutes later Rachel makes her way out of the lunch hall clutching her receipt and milk. Glancing down she notices an old note on the back of the receipt. 

_ Dear Rachel, _

_ Because of a clerical error, your wish was lost in the system. Please accept our sincerest apologies and we hope your new mom is everything you wanted.  _

_ Signed,  _

_ The Wish Association _

Perhaps using her campus card allowed the register to offer a personalized note. She doesn’t have time to dwell on is weirdness though or she’ll be late. She stops for just a second to pop open the carton and take a sip. Sated for the time being she heads towards her class, cargo in hand. Briskly walking through the surrounding buildings, she sees the large tan structure standing in front of her. She’s not late yet. Speeding up she rushes towards the door. Right before she could pull it open the door, it crashes into her body. Slamming into her face causing her eyes to shut. 

The front of her shirt gets wet and she knows right away what has happened. Tears well up in her eyes. This can not be happening, she thinks. How will she get through this class without her milk? Can she run back and just be a little late? Maybe she can ring her shirt out into a cup and have something for the class. All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she stood at the door in shock. She barely registers hearing the quiet, “I’m so sorry.” 

Rachel opens her eyes to see a blonde woman standing in front of her. “Are you okay? Let me help you to the bathroom.” The next thing she notices is a hand pulling her into the building. She’s led to the nearest bathroom where the woman begins pulling paper towels from the dispenser. 

“Oh my God, are you okay? Do you have a concussion?,” she hears asked before a mumbled, “I think I broke her.”

This causes Rachel to blink, aware that this woman is now rubbing paper towels down the front of her shirt. Looking down Rachel notices the woman is doing a horrible job of cleaning her off, if this were another liquid it would be sure to stain her blouse. She also realizes whatever lingering milk she might have been able to save, is now lost to the paper towels. Her eyes tear up more at the thought of her continued loss.

“Do I need to take you to the health center? Can you hear me?” She hears but doesn’t respond. “Oh no. Maybe she’s deaf. Am-bu-lance?” The woman stretches out the last word syllable for syllable and Rachel can’t help but feel offended by this. She finally shakes her head no in response, and the woman lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank God.”

“You hit me with the door,” Rachel says finally speaking since getting hit. 

Looking at her strangely the blonde says, “I did. It was an accident. Are you sure you’re not hurt? You looked like you were going to cry.” 

Rachel’s hand immediately feels her nose. Feeling no pain, she checks her hand for blood. Finding none, she too sighs. 

“I’m fine, but my milk is gone.” Eyebrows knitted together as her mouth turns down more and more. 

“Sorry about that. You literally appeared out of thin air as I was leaving. I’m Quinn by the way,” she says extending her wet hand for Rachel.

Lifting her eyes towards the extended hand she can’t help but notice Quinn’s shirt. “Um, Rachel,” she says taking the hand. “I’m sorry some of my milk got on your shirt.”

Looking down Quinn notices there are two wet patches on her shirt. Her cheeks tinge red. “That’s actually my milk,” she jokes. 

This stuns Rachel. Staring at Quinn’s shirt she can see the patches are directly over her breast. Giving Quinn a once over she determines she looks good for someone who apparently had a kid. Wild blonde hair and hazel eyes nicely complement her toned body. She’s wearing a T-shirt and leggings. Nothing fancy but fitting for class wear. Rachel guesses she’s also a student.

Her eyes fall back on the wet patches on her shirt. It’s obvious now that it wasn’t caused by her own milk, yet it’s still milk. She wonders what it would taste like. She’s never had breast milk before. Without further thought, she finds herself reaching towards Quinn. Her fingers brush against the wet fabric. She can feel the peaks of her nipples beneath her fingers. She hears Quinn hiss, but she ignores it. She’s gathered some moisture on her fingertips and brings them to her lips. Pressing the digit into her warm waiting mouth, her pupils dilate at the taste. It’s sweet, and she wants more.

Quinn stares in shock as Rachel cleans her finger and smacks her lips. She’s even more surprised when Rachel reaches back towards her and squeezes her breast with both hands. She runs her thumb runs across the sensitive nipples causing more milk to release. Quinn closes her eyes at the sensation. She can’t help but let out a moan. 

Emboldened by the sound, Rachel leans in and latches onto Quinn’s covered breast. Her tongue lapping at the fabric trying to drink as much of the milk caught in the material. She finds herself moaning at the taste. 

“So good,” she mumbles. 

She knows if she can remove this shirt she can get more and more milk. Pulling back, she uses the fact Quinn is dazed to pull her shirt up over her breast. Too impatient to try and fiddle with the clasp of Quinn’s bra, she pulls it down to hang leaving the breast free for her to enjoy. Leaning down she takes the right nipple into her mouth and sucks. Milk pours out onto her tongue. She licks the nipple as she swallows its nectar. Only to return to suckling desperately. 

The cool air hits Quinn’s breast causing her free nipple to stiffen further. This is the most attention they’ve gotten recently, and she doesn’t want it to stop. Her own pupils have dilated as Rachel nurses. The thought alone is enough to cause her to rub her legs together. Her hands move to pull Rachel into her more. She’s cradling her head whispering encouraging words, “Come on, baby. Drink all of mommy’s milk. Be a good girl. Drain me, baby.”

Rachel never would have thought those words would turn her on so much. She was indeed nursing. She can feel the wetness gather between her thighs. She suckles the breast, drawing forth rich milk from its stores. Her tongue a continued balm against the straining nipple in her mouth. Her teeth occasionally graze the nipple, causing Quinn to hiss and pull her tighter. She loves all the sounds coming from Quinn. She’s rubbing her thighs together now trying to get any kind of friction against her pussy. 

If you told Quinn she would be in a bathroom on campus during the day getting her breast drained by a woman she’s never met before, she would have called you a liar. She never could have imagined the joy and pleasure this could bring her in all the time she’s dealt with this. She’s leaning against the wall now as she runs her fingers through brown tresses. She lets out soft mewls as the pleasure continues. 

Unable to withstand the pressure growing between her legs, Rachel slips her hand inside her pants. She can feel her underwear is soaked. She runs her hand over her covered mound, back and forth. She presses the fabric between her pussy lips, moaning against the nipple in her mouth. She’s never been this wet. Her clit has come out to play. Running her covered finger across it she shudders. 

Quinn can only watch Rachel in awe. She’s trying to keep herself and Rachel held up against the wall. She’s never nursed before; has never felt a warm, wet mouth drawing milk from her before. She’s been deprived this whole time, she realizes. She never expected to experience this joy and now that she has she doesn’t want it to stop. Rachel switches nipples after draining the first breast. Quinn notices the hand in Rachel’s pants is moving faster than before. Her sucking is more desperate as well. She must be close to coming, Quinn concludes. She wants to help Rachel. 

“That’s a good girl. Playing with your pussy as you nurse,” she encourages. “My good little girl. Are you going to come for mommy?” 

This causes Rachel to suck on Quinn’s nipple harder. She’s so close now. She’s moved aside her underwear and has 2 digits pumping inside her messy pussy. She’s never been so turned on before. She’s whining around the nipple in her mouth as her hips move against her hand. Her thumb is consistently pressing against the pleasure nub that is her clit. Rubbing across it over and over. She’s going to come undone while drinking her favorite thing in the world. That thought alone pushes her over the edge. Letting out a final moan she comes on her fingers. Her mouth releases the nipple from her mouth and she lets out a silent scream. Falling to the floor in pleasure. Her eyes are closed as her body twitches and there she rides out the best orgasm she’s ever had. 

Looking down at the crumpled woman on the floor Quinn is oddly proud. She’s not sure why but she knows she took care of Rachel, and that makes her beam with pride. After fixing her clothes, she bends down and pulls Rachel against her rocking back and forth as she recovers. Humming quietly to herself and running a hand through brown locks. 

“My good, good girl.” She’d softly say. 

She eases her free hand through the gap left between her and Rachel’s body, to feel the front of her leggings. She’s soaked through then. She sighs. Her nipples are hard as diamonds, and she knows she needs to get back home to take care of herself but she can’t leave Rachel here. So they sit together on the bathroom floor. Their labored breaths are the only sound heard until Rachel speaks. 

“I’m sorry I drank all of your baby’s food.”

Quinn looks down at her confused, startled by the sound. Seeing Rachel’s eyes locked onto her chest she realizes what she meant and lets out a chuckle. 

“Oh. No. There’s no baby. Just a rare condition I have.”

“Really? That has to suck, I guess.”

Quinn just shrugs. “It’s not so bad. I normally wear these breast pads to keep from leaking through my shirt, but I ran out and didn’t have time to get some before class today. I was actually on my way to the store before running into you.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Sorry again for hitting you with the door.”

“Hmmm. No need to be sorry. You’ve made up for it tenfold. That was the best milk I’ve ever tasted.”

Quinn smirks. “Do you normally assault women for their breast milk?”

Sitting up Rachel leans against the wall beside Quinn. “This was definitely a first for me. I guess I should hope you don’t press charges.”

“Maybe I can be persuaded...”

Rachel raises her brow at this. 

“I’ve never experienced pleasure like that before, you obviously liked it too, and being milked completely helps prevent leaking for longer periods of time. I hate the feel of those pumps, but maybe we can arrange something mutually beneficial?”

“That does sound like something I might be open to.”

Standing to gather her things Quinn asks for Rachel’s phone. “I’ll put my contact information in it and if you agree you can give me a call.”

Rachel thinks about it some before handing Quinn her phone. She can’t deny this has been the best experience of her life as well. Quinn hands her back her phone before leaving. Confidently saying, “I’ll be waiting, baby.”

When the door closes, Rachel looks down at the new contact listing on her phone: Mommy. 


End file.
